


Welcome Home Hubby

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Be_compromised Promptathon, Blow Jobs, Community: be_compromised, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Barton welcomes Clint and Natasha home...</p><p>Written for the prompt "Clint/Natasha/Laura threesome porn with feelings" at the be_compromised promptathon 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Hubby

They pulled up in front of the house.

Natasha and Clint got out of the car. The sun was low in the clear western sky. They grabbed a large black duffel bag each from the trunk and headed to the house. Everything was still and peaceful. 

"Home sweet home," Clint said, a warmth in his voice that was only there when he talked about his sanctuary from the madness of the world.

"You sure Laura won't mind me crashing for a few days?"

"Nah, it was her idea in the first place," Clint was surprised there was no sign of Cooper and Lila yet.

Natasha paused just as they reached the door. "I left something back in the car, you go ahead."

Clint nodded and went on into his house. He set his bag down just inside the doorway. He stood still and listened. Still no kids. No sign of his wife either. "Hello?" It wasn't like them to not be here when he returned home. "Anyone home?" he called louder. For a moment tactical scenarios entered his thoughts. He saw no signs of struggle. Nothing seemed out of place. The door had been intact, he hadn't seen anything amiss outside.

Then, emerging from the downstairs bathroom, Laura came into view and Clint understood why there was no Lila or Cooper.

"Welcome home hubby," Laura smiled.

Clint wet his lips with his tongue and swallowed loudly.

Laura stepped closer, his eyes scanned down her body and back up again.

Her long dark hair was loose and she had only light make-up except from a thin line of dark liner around her eyes. Laura Barton was wearing only black lingerie. Her bra had wide satin straps with scalloped lace frills along the edges of the cups. The cups were sheer, almost entirely see through with a lace flower pattern over her nipples. The matching thong had lace along every edge and a small black bow on the front on the waistband. The hold-up stockings she was wearing had an arrowhead pattern all over them, on her feet were cute black heels.

Laura put her right hand on her hip and let him take a good look.

Clint opened his mouth the closed it again. He had nothing, his brain completely short circuited for a few second then he finally managed to blurt "hey."

Laura raised her eyebrows. "You come how to this and all I get is hey?"

"My blood is rushing away from my head to my...head right now."

He heard the door open behind him he half turned to look back and realised that he was being ambushed in his own home.

Natasha, wearing only a green and black bra and panties set, stood smirking in the doorway.

"You two planned this," he said.

"He catches on quick," Natasha smirked. She looked at Laura. "Mrs Barton, you look absolutely delicious." She gave Laura the same appreciative up and down look Clint had given her when her had first seen her.

"That's more like it," Laura said.

"Blood. Rush," Clint insisted pointing at his crotch as Natasha started towards them.

"He's not kidding," Natasha said, pressing her palm to the front of his jeans. She kept on walking eyes on Laura, stalking to her like a cat to a mouse. "I can't blame him. You really really do look amazing."

"Thank you," Laura said quietly. "I'm glad you could join us." They embraced, relaxing and enjoying a few moments of just holding each other tight.

For a long time Laura had felt jealous of Natasha's relationship with Clint. She hadn't feared any romantic attachment, or that he would cheat on her. Rather it was that Natasha shared something unique with him that she would never know. They shared experiences that Laura would never be a part of (and, really she would never want to be) and they had the kind of bond that could only be created by the extreme situations that had been in. They had intense trust. They had a special connection that Laura would never be able to access, a part of her husband would always be only for Natasha.

But as she got to know Natasha better over time the jealous feelings faded. She accepted Clint and Natasha's connection, and she found that she liked Natasha and enjoyed her company.

One chilly November night with a fire going and the wine flowing Laura had commented that Natasha and Clint were just like a married couple without the sex. They'd all shared a laugh and the conversation kept coming back around to sex. Their talk became increasingly suggestive until it turned into more than talk.

Since then Natasha had been a semi-regular guest in their sex life. They only ever had sex with Natasha as a couple, never separately. The experiences had been an awakening for Laura. Before Natasha her only same-sex experience had been a few kisses and playful touching in college.

Holding Natasha close Laura was smiling.

Natasha shifted slightly, brushing her lips over Laura's neck. "I was thinking about this on the ride here." Laura smelled clean and fresh, her skin smelled of lavender and lemon while her hair gave the scent of vanilla. "I like the new body wash," Natasha said. She touched her lips to Laura's pulse-point.

Over Natasha's shoulder Laura met Clint's eyes. He was more than happy to let them say hello.

"I like the new underwear," Natasha's voice was low, her hand settled on Laura's hip, fingers stroking back and forth along the edge of her thong panties. Natasha grazed her teeth by the base of Laura's neck. "You make it look good."

Clint licked his lips. He could see the effect Natasha was having on his wife.

Natasha kissed Laura just behind her ear. "I thought about touching you, kissing you, tasting you," she swept her tongue up and sucked lightly on Laura's earlobe.

"How about fucking me?"

"That too," Natasha purred. Her hand slid around to rest on Laura's ass. With her other hand she brushed Laura's hair out of the way then cupped her face, using her thumb to tenderly stroke her cheek.

Clint watched Laura and Natasha kiss. They were soft and sensual in that way that only two woman could be. He'd happily just watch them together, there were few finer sights in the world, and he'd know, he was a well travelled man.

He approached them, taking slow deliberate steps while they made out. He went around them and got in close with Laura between him and Natasha. He put his left hand on top of Natasha's where it was on Laura's butt. He slipped his other arm around her to seek out one of his wife's breasts. He kissed her shoulder then her neck.

"I think we should take this upstairs," Laura said, she reached back and felt for his hardness through his pants.

Both Natasha and Clint agreed. Natasha took Laura's hand and led the way. Clint's eyes were on his wife's ass, the thin black thong fit snug between her buttocks. Knowing he was looking she exaggerated the sway her hips while she walked.

The trio went up to Clint and Laura's bedroom. The two women turned to him. Laura kissed him, a kiss of longing and love. Natasha ran her hands over both of them while they kissed. Her hands were always moving, briefly touching, occasionally kissing a shoulder or neck.

Clint turned his head to Natasha and they shared a brief kiss before the women together tugged his shirt up. He raised his arms and they pulled it away.

"You're hurt," Laura said, gingerly touching her fingertips to the dark purple bruising around his left shoulder.

"Looks worse than it is," Clint said.

"Didn't stop him bitching about it all day long yesterday though," Natasha remarked.

Laura kissed the bruises. Clint and Natasha's eye met. Without a word, communicating only with the eyes and eyebrows decided a plan of action.

Natasha pressed in close against Laura's back. With both hands on her hips Clint pulled Laura close. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip before kissing her.

In a coordinated move Natasha undid Laura's bra and Clint slid the straps down her shoulders. Clint immediate replaced the fabric with his hands, cupping and squeezing his wife's breasts. He felt her nipples harden against his palms.

Together Clint and Natasha eased her towards the bed. A floorboard creaked underfoot. As they reached the bed Natasha stepped aside to let Laura sit back on the feather-soft duvet.

Laura watched, hands bunching the covers on the bed, as Natasha kissed her husband. Clint grabbed a good hold of Nat's ass with both hands. Her nimble fingers undid the button on his pants and she tugged down the zipper. Her kisses turned a little more aggressive, her tongue sliding over his. She abruptly pulled back and said "take off your pants," then turned to Laura.

Clint hurriedly pulled off his boots then socks and finally pushed his pants down all the way and stepped out of them. His hard cock was outlined prominently on the front of his boxers.

On the bed Laura and Natasha were smooching and getting all kinds of touchy-feely. 

"Those too," Laura said, motioning at his underwear. Natasha had manoeuvred them to the middle of the bed with Laura on her back.

"Yes ma'am," Clint flashed them a winning grin and he made a great show of taking off his boxers, his cock springing free to stand hard and ready.

Natasha turned, lying on her front across the bed and beckoned him to her. Once he was in range she reached for him, gently pulling him closer by his cock. She guided it to her lips, kissing the head of it. She looked up at him and licked the end of his cock like an ice-cream cone, using the full flat of her tongue.

He reached for her, fingers brushing through her gorgeous red hair. He didn't try to speed her up, letting her set the pace.

She adjusted her grip, fingers wrapped around his shaft. Natasha held Clint's dick against her lips, she darted her tongue out between them teasing the head and the small hole where drops of pre-cum were seeping out.

Natasha parted her lips, letting the first inch of him slide into her mouth. She kept her tongue moving, swirling around and licking up and down in her mouth. She took a little more in and Clint groaned, his fingers in her hair tightening.

"You're so pretty with a cock in your mouth," Laura said, rolling onto her side so she could run her hand up and down the back of Natasha's leg.

"Do you think so too Clint? I'm I pretty with your cock in my mouth?" Natasha cupped Clint's balls with her other hand, massaging as she took him back in her mouth, sucking softly.

"Beautiful," Clint groaned.

Natasha slid her lips further down his shaft, then back up so just the very tip was still in her mouth.

One hand still stroking the back of Natasha's leg, Laura toyed with her nipple with the fingers of the other hand.

Natasha tilted her head, holding his cock firm, then slowly, steadily, eased him in. Laura's eyes were on his dick as it disappeared into Natasha's mouth. She swallowed, taking him down her throat, taking him all the way. She held him like that, looking him in the eyes, took a couple of short breaths through her nose then let him slide out. His cock was wet with her saliva. She took a moment to catch her breath properly before sucking on him again, bobbing her head, jerking and squeezing with her hand wrapped around his dick as she did.

Laura's fingers made their way up the inside of Natasha's thigh and kept going, rubbing Natasha's sex through her underwear. She kept rubbing while Natasha sucked her husband with all her considerable talent. Laura felt the wet soaking into Natasha's panties. She slipped her under the damp green fabric and after a couple of probing seconds the tip of Laura's middle finger found Natasha's clit.

Natasha moaned around Clint's cock, he rocked his hips forward, thrusting shallowly with the movement of her head.

After a few minute of cocksucking and having her clit teased Natasha stopped and gave Clint a few eye signals.

Clint and Natasha moved in on Laura, Natasha going to her right side, Clint to her left, Laura on her back again. Clint took the fingers that had been teasing Natasha's pussy and sucked on them. Natasha kissed Laura's lips.

Together SHIELD's finest focused on Laura Barton. They took turns kissing her lips while their hands roamed her body. Laura reached around Natasha and undid her bra. While Natasha took the bra off Clint trailed kisses and light nips with his teeth down her neck. At Laura's urging Natasha moved up the bed a little so that Laura could put her mouth to Natasha's breast.

Laura very much liked Natasha's tits, even more than Clint did. She sucked Natasha's nipple into her mouth, drawing a little moan from the redhead.

Clint continued down, kissing around his wife's nipple before licking circles around and over it.

"Hey I'm not done with those," Laura pouted when Natasha shifted down again, her full, heavy breasts out of sucking range.

"You can have plenty of time with them later," Nat chuckled, leaning in to kiss her on the lips then mirrored Clint's journey down Laura's neck.

When Natasha kissed down to Laura's chest Clint left the nipple he had been pleasuring to make out, deep and passionate, with her.

Clint and Natasha returned their attentions to Laura, both lavishing attention with their mouths on Laura's breasts.

Laura moaned and writhed. Natasha was a little rougher, sucking a little harder and using her teeth more. Both Natasha and Clint had a hand stroking up and the inside of Laura's thighs, getting close but neither of them going between her legs.

"One of you, please," Laura humped at the air.

"Please what?" Clint asked between nipple sucks.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Wife card wins every time," Natasha murmured.

Clint relented and pressed her palm to the crotch of Laura's thong. Natasha kept massaging and scratching the inside of her thigh. Laura rolled her hips, grinding against the heal of Clint's hand. Natasha pulled her head back, Laura's nipple held between her teeth, stretching it.

"Oh fuck fuck," Laura hissed.

Natasha released the nipple and quickly moved down Laura's body. "I told you I wanted to taste," Natasha smiled. She used both hands to pull down Laura's thong, the inside of the underwear was sticky with Laura's arousal. Once clear of her legs Natasha tossed the thong on the floor and wasted no time in putting her mouth to Laura's sex.

Clint alternated between Laura's nipples, Laura arching her back.

Natasha licked all around Laura's pussy, savouring her taste. She lapped at Laura's nether lips, getting faster and letting her tongue explore deeper.

"More, more," Laura whimpered.

Natasha wrapped her lips around the swollen bud of Laura's clit. She immediately sucked hard, working it in swirling circles with the tip of her tongue.

"Fuck yes, like that, like that," Laura reached and took hold of her husband's cock, jerking him to match the rhythm of Natasha's mouth.

Clint glanced down at Natasha going down on his wife, his cock throbbing at the visual and the hand-job. He looked at Laura's face, her expressions of pleasure were beautiful.

"Come baby," he urged, plucking at one of her nipples with his forefinger and thumb.

Natasha gripped Laura's hips with both hands, sucking sucking sucking, like it was the only thing that mattered in the world.

Laura's hands stilled, she let go of Clint's cock and grabbed his hand instead. She squeezed hard, crying out loud, consumed by bliss. At the very peak of her pleasure she felt such powerful love for the both of them. They were home and they were hers and there was nothing else she could ever want.

Natasha and Clint locked eyes and silently made their next plan of attack.


End file.
